


desperate

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Licking, Makeouts, Neck Kissing, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Shyness, hickey, humping i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: you want to try something new
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Kudos: 66





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Dry humping with shuichi? Fem reader?

You two have had sex before, of course. This was just something you brought up.

Shuichi is very shy when it comes to sex, so you thought that maybe.. this might help?

Wrong. He looked incredibly embarrassed.

He has no idea how to do this.. will you feel anything? He knows he will.

Shuichi was a bit hesitant about it because of that, but decided it’ll be alright..

So that’s how you two got here, you’re on his lap, making out with the other. His right hand was on his cheek, his left arm wrapped around your waist in a gentle grip.

His cute little moans and whines were music to your ears as you grinded down on his crotch, giving your clit the stimulation it deserves while also satisfying Shuichi.

You carefully pull off from the kiss to kiss his cheek down to his neck, a gasp coming out of him. He was somewhat sensitive there..

“Hnn.. ahh.. haha.. ah-!” You bit down on one of his sweet spots, lightly sucking until there was a bruise. “Mhmhm~” He hums, grabbing onto your hips and pressing you down more onto his bulge.

The sudden rush of confidence he got won’t last long, and he knows that, so he starts slowly moving you along his bulge, occasionally pushing you down or speeding up.

Your panties rubbing against your delicates made you shiver, grabbing onto his now wrinkled shirt.

“Shu~ Shuichiii~” Whining, you try moving yourself, only for your hips to be squeezed roughly.

“Hold still.” The order was clear.. and simple. He whispered it however, but the aggressiveness still there.

You watch his eyes flutter shut, lips parting as he moans, sitting upright now.

He’s close.. you two have gotten intimate enough to tell.

“Ah-?!” He flips you two around, Shuichi on top of you, now thrusting against your heat.

“Ahhm~.. Sorry.. s-so sorry.. I..” “Shh.. d-don’t apologize..” You reassure. Sure enough his confidence was gone, and a shade of pink was tinted on his cheeks.

Only rubbing against you now to let you get pleasured, he whispers that he’s close before digging his face into the crook of your neck. You were too, wrapping your legs around him.

..His confidence boost may have turned you on, who knows.

He was desperate, rubbing against you faster and faster.. until he stilled, your legs tightening, both of you finishing against each-other.

It was a little weird, the whole experience.. you wonder how you actually came from just humping. But he got the job done.

You could feel his cringe up against your skin, his pants sticky now, lifting himself up.

“..Sorry for that..” “It’s fine…”

You had to reassure him a _lot,_ especially when he was cleaning himself.

Shuichi appreciated it though, and would be glad to do that again!


End file.
